Forgotten Legends
by SpyderWings
Summary: Finally, Keedra was able to take an assignment that got her out of Silvermoon. Something to do with pictographs and writings on the walls in Troll ruins. All she had to do was prove she was capable on this mission and she could start making a name for herself in academic and archilogical circles. Dealing with the annoying troll they sent with her, on the other hand, might be her un
1. Chapter 1

Keedra Leafmourn woke up to the sound of the cool morning breeze blowing through the leaves, the sun was up but still low on the horizon. She was still warm and wrapped up in her blanket inside her small tent. She could see Ru'kaz tending the fire. He turned his head in her direction, his yellow eyes intense.

"Be'in time to get up Pixie, we gettin' close to ova stayen our welcome," his deep voice rumbled low in his chest.

Keedra closed her eyes and wondered what it would feel like to hear him speak if her head were laying on said chest? She let her mind wonder off with the imagined experience.

"Pixie, let's go!"

She jumped, her cheeks flushed hot. She knew she was bright red from her neck to the tips of her long ears. Ru'kaz would notice, roll his eyes and mutter something under his breath in Zandali. It's what he always did when she managed to irritate him.

Keedra plopped backwards on her bed roll and stretched as far as she could with her hands over her head, arching her back. "Aaahhhh…. much better…"

Crawling out of her tent, she scratched her sides and squinted her eyes as she looked around, the cool morning breeze making her shiver.

Ru'kaz was reclined back, leaning against his sitting raptor, Tider. One arm resting over a bent knee, a long pipe in his other hand, the tip in his mouth with curling sweet smelling smoke came from the bowl. He took a long slow drag as he looked her up et down. "Ya betta get a round Pixie. We need ta be on da road soon. We be haven a ways ta go yet." He gave her a wicked smile, baring his sharp canines at her. Was that a show of dominance, or his version of a smile? Ugh...trolls…

Keedra arched her brow, then rolled her eyes. Turning her back on him, she poured a steaming cup of tea for herself and sipped slowly, Ru'kaz chuckled. Barely concealing the curl of her lip she made her way back to her tent and began packing.

First things first though, she brushed out her long dark hair, plaiting it to one side and tying off the end. She then changed into her last clean pair of robes and pants. Her boots were no worse off than when they started on this little expedition thanks to the superior training of her strider. Why had they sent her, a Sin'dorei scholar and archaeologist out with a troll hunter? Oh riiight… to do all the book work and rubbings when they reached the ruins. His job was to make sure they got there and then got back.

She looked up and out of her tent, finally getting her bedroll tied off. Ru'kaz was cleaning his pipe, seemingly not paying attention to what she was doing. She wasn't fooled. That troll was more than aware of what was going on around him at all times and what was going on with her since they left. She smiled to herself as she took in his actions. His dark green hair done up in little braids all over, falling halfway down his back with the whole tied off at the nape of his neck. He had beads in his hair here and there near his face, woven into the braids. She noticed for the first time he was starting to grey at his temples. How long do Trolls live if they aren't killed? His tusks jutted upward from his bottom jaw, curving slightly away from his lips before straightening out, reaching passed his nose in length. Also, he didn't have his face painted today. That was different… she turned back to her task at hand and finished packing.

Ru'kaz hadn't ever taken the Sin'dorei into consideration. Their Magics are powerful, sure, but they they take and take and take. Their people had paid a terrible price for it as well with the Sunwell. Yet still, no consideration taken for the spirits or attempt to maintain a balance, so Ru'kaz had never considered them. All tied up in their magic and magical ways... They didn't even try and talk to the spirits, let alone do anything to appease them. Nor were they that attuned to the world around them and seemingly more prideful than his own people. They just used the power and walked away like it wasn't any big deal…

Rude. That's what it was.

This spunky little thing however, had ended up being far more entertaining than he had imagined. As soon as they were introduced for the mission she went from all relaxed and shrewd to all up tight with flushed cheeks and a rapid pulse. Even the tips of her ears turned pink. He had caught her looking him over when she though he wasn't paying attention. His sense of smell was able to tell him that she was more than just a little curious. The fact that she was so easily flustered by him only added to the fun. He turned his head slightly in her direction and watched her from the side of his eye for a moment. It looked like she was wrestling with her bedroll, her hair falling in her eyes, she was biting the side of her bottom lip and had a very determined look on her face. Ru'kaz had to turn his back to her to hide his grin and wondered to himself who was going to win the battle, her or the bedroll?

They were soon packed and on the road. Ru'kaz a few paces ahead, always looking and listening, stopping every now and then to scent the air. Even though he was cautious, nothing seemed to make him on edge. His raptor doing the same. Keedra always prided herself in being "more aware and educated" than her counterparts, so it was embarrassing to admit it had taken her a couple days to realize his raptor was not just a mount, but also his hunting pet. The two worked in a synchronicity like they understood one another and she noticed the raptor didn't wear a harness, just a quick release saddle. How it knew what commands to follow, she did not know. Her strider chuffed and fluffed its feathers to look bigger when Tider turned his large orange and turquoise head and sniffed the air in their direction.

"Easy…" she whispered to her Mount. "I'm pretty sure you won't get eaten. Not today anyways."

Ru'kaz grunted at her comment and Tider lowered his head and hissed at them. " _Be calm Tider"_ he said in Zandali _, "she don't know any better."_ The raptor blew air through his nose and turned away from the elf and her mount, clicking his large sickle claws on the ground.

Ru'kaz turned in his saddle, "He won't be eaten ya bird unless it becomes lame. Then we all be haven a good meal."

Keedra's eyes got big when Ru'kaz let her know he had heard her. She fidgeted for a moment with her reins, "That's not what I meant."

"It be what ya said."

"I know what I said and that isn't what I... _sigh…_ I didn't mean to be insulting", she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ya be sayen one thing, ya actions be sayen anotha." He pointed at her to indicate her body language.

She squinted her eyes and bit the side of her bottom lip. "Well it isn't. It's just that…he's a raptor… they eat things, violently and…" She rolled her eyes and looked down, "I don't want to argue with you." She uncrossed her arms and was fidgeting with the reins again.

Ru'kaz arched his brow. She wasn't used to being called on her behavior. He grunted and turned forward, deciding to let her wonder if he was irritated with her or not. He wasn't, but it would be amusing to see what she did to make amends when she decided to check. He signaled Tider to move forward by tapping the raptor's side with his foot.

Keedra clenched her jaw and followed.

They stopped midday to eat and give the animals a break. Keedra took the opportunity to lay her clothing and other linens out and cast a quick cleaning spell on everything. She noticed Ru'kaz watching her.

"I can do the same for you if you like?"

Ru'kaz waved her off and leaned back against Tider to enjoy a few puffs from his pipe. Tider turned his head as if to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Get your things and I'll do it right now, before we have to get back to traveling."

"No, no, no…" he said shaking his head. "Da world be off balance enough, no need ya be wasten of energy on trivial things."

Keedra frowned. "It's not a waste, it's faster and in most cases more thorough than doing it by hand."

Ru'kaz shook his head again. "Most tings ya be doing with magics that can be done by hand be wasteful of da power. Besides, do I be smellen bad to ya now, Pixie?"

Keedra opened her mouth to respond, then stopped. He was baiting her. She squinted her eyes at him, "Fine, then be stinky." She turned away and began folding her clothing and linens back up to be packed away. She heard his deep rumbling chuckle from behind her. Ugh…he made her so mad. She stood to put her things back in the bags on her mount. Upon turning around she walked right into the leather armor covered wall of Ru'kaz's chest. With a startled yelp, she lost her balance and her belongings.

Ru'kaz reached out, steadied her, and caught her linens. His hand wrapping easily around her upper arm, pulling her in closer to him. He lowered himself to a squatting position, torso straight, bringing his height down to her level.

"Slow down Pixie, pay more attention ta what be going on around ya."

She swallowed. Her arm where he was holding her, tingled and burned at the same time. He released her and stood to his relaxed posture, towering over her. She had to take a step back and tilt her head up to look at him. Blessed Sunwell he'd be eight feet tall standing up straight."I'm sorry…" she stammered, she could feel her ears getting hot.

"Fo what?"

"For not paying attention I guess? The comment about Tider earlier ?..." she suddenly became very interested in the toe of her boots.

Ru'kaz reached over and with his finger tilted her face up so she would look at him. "I be believen ya, dis time. I be meanan what I say tho, pay attention. I be going ta hunt. Tider be stayen near by ya." He moved his hand away. She nodded her head and moved aside and put her things away.

Ru'kaz gathered up some of his gear and walked off into the near by tree line. Tider walked towards her making a whistle chittering sound, his posture relaxed, and stood near by. She continued to clean up the temperary rest sight, the raptor never further from her than several feet making the strider restless.

.

Ru'kaz gripped his bow. The familiar feel and balance of the weapon bringing him comfort. He also carried a rifle, as well an assortment of knives, but favored the bow over the other weapons. Guns were effective, but noisy. They gave away your position. The knives were utilitarian as well as one in particular being for closer fighting. Used when you could look into your enemy's eyes and see their fear and realization they were going to die.

Being a hunter he was quick and efficient when it came to obtaining food, this time was no different. He killed the rabbits in quick easy succession. They had eaten meat every evening since the journey to the Hinterlands from Ogremar had begun. He was surprised at the Blood Elf's knowledge of local flora and being able to pick out tasty edible vegetation to go with the meat. He sighed, she was a jittery little thing, but was turning out to not be completely useless. He quickly gutted and drained the rabbits and made his way back to Tider and the elf.

Keedra sighed, wondering how much work she would have to do once they arrived at the Hiri'Watha ruins. The Foresaken had been using it as an outpost in the area but the Darkspear chief was interested in the writings on some of the ancient walls and temples. As well as a few other ancient troll ruins in the area.

Ru'kaz had dodged every attempt at getting him to teach her how to read and write in his language. Though he had no concerns about pointing things out et telling her the Zandali translation verbally. She was pleasantly surprised to learn the Trolls had a written language they still used.

Her cousin had told her that she had heard from her friend who was a notary for The Lord Regent, that the Darkspear chief was looking into the history of trolls or their culture, or something. This being the reason for her current mission and why her knowledge was needed. Ru'kaz's chief needed someone with archaeological and scholarly experience, like herself. Though she hadn't done much field work she had jumped on the chance to get out of Silvermoon to do anything and was one of the first to inquire about volunteering for the mission.

Tider chittered and waved his head in the direction of the tree line, Keedra followed the raptor's motions in time to see Ru'kaz walk out of the shadows and into view. He was carrying a string of rabbits over his shoulder. Tider lowered his head and inhaled, making a low deep rumble in his throat. Ru'kaz pulled the rabbits off his shoulder and cut several loose from the string. Tider trotted over and one by one gulped down the animals with a satisfying grunt. The raptor chirped at him and stomped its foot. Ru'kaz chuckled and rubbed the end of the creature's nose saying something to it in Zandali. Keedra was able to pick out two of the words, "meat" and "large" but couldn't make heads or tails of the rest. The two began walking back towards her.

"We be headed out as soon as I finish wit deez," Ru'kaz stated holding up the remaining two rabbits.

Keedra wrinkled her nose.

Ru'kaz hung the two animals on a near by tree by the feet, and after making a few delicate looking cuts near the ankles of both animals, was able to pull the skins off in one big piece. Keedra was amazed by this every time he did it. Being a mage and a scholar she didn't get the opportunity to leave the city often and since her family was well off in their society, she had never had to learn the basics of self sufficiency and survival. She just sent others to the market or kitchen and ordered what she wanted and it was brought to her already prepared. Since starting on this mission she had seen more of what went into obtaining even basic things and marveled at the efficiency in which Ru'kaz obtained it. She wondered if all trolls grew up being taught this or if it was just certain ones? Did their women hunt too, or did all food rely on the men to be obtained? That wasn't right, she had seen female Darkspear warriors, no reason they couldn't hunt for their family as well? So many questions she was still too nervous to ask.

Ru'kaz noticed the way she watched every little detail he did whenever he brought food back to be prepared, or even set up camp. He knew she had little, if any abilities to be self sufficient outside of her home. He also knew not all of her kind were so sheltered. One of the best fellow hunters he had ever met was a Blood Elf. He had even met a few battle mages of her kind that were far more knowledgeable in the wilds than she was. What he couldn't figure out was why she even volunteered to come on this mission.

These are questions for another time. First, he had to work on making her more relaxed, and not just around him. The questions would answer themselves once that was accomplished.

After skinning the rabbits he pulled some small pouches of herbs and spices from a side pocket of one of his bags, and rubbed the meat down thoroughly. He then took the rabbits and wrapped them both in their own large leaf and tied them off with twine, placing them both back into a thick cloth sack he then tied to the outside of one of his bags. Turning to Keedra, who had watched him intently the whole time, "When we be making camp layta, da meat be tenda enough to fall off da bone afta bein cooked an dey not be tasten gamey."

"Is this how rabbit is always prepared?"

Ru'kaz smiled, "Dis time of year, yes. Otha times of da year ya can be eating it right afta it be killed an it not be tasten so bad."

"Interesting."

"Come on Pixie, we need ta be gettin back on da road."

They mounted up and continued westward towards Hiri'Watha.

Above this line is 1st posting.

Later in the day Ru'kaz signaled for them to stop and make camp. Before dismounting he cocked his head, listening while looking off to the north east.

"We be in fo some rain. Dat an da locals be restless. We be needen good shelta fo da night."

Keedra moved her strider up closer to Tider, straining to hear what it was Ru'kaz was listening for. All she heard was the occasional griffin call and what sounded like owls in the distance.

Ru'kaz watched her for a moment. Turning her head this way and that, squinting off into the forest.

"What ya be doin Pixie?"

"What is it you hear?"

Ru'kaz arched his brow and spent a moment contemplating on whether or not to be truthful. Looking as serious as he could while trying not to grin he responded, "Owlkin. Dey be liken da way we be tasten. Da birds ya be hearin be dem talken to one anotha, plannan deir attack."

Keedra snorted and gave him the side eye, "I think you mean the griffons."

"It be dose too. Dey be crafty huntas, swoopen in outa da sky an grabben ya. Day take ya back to da nest and pull ya apart so it be easia for the chicks ta be eatan ya."

She glared at him, "Are you always this full of it?"

He smiled at her, baring his sharp teeth and leaned in closer, her strider instinctively taking a few steps to the side, "I be tellan da truth about one o'dem. Ya get ta decide which one it be." He then straightened up in his saddle and signaled for Keedra to follow him as he walked Tider into the forest.

Keedra looked up as a large griffin flew low over head scanning the ground. She shivered, quickly deciding on which one he was being truthful about and followed him into the forest.

After a few minutes they came to several large boulders jutting up out of the ground, Ru'kaz led her around to the opposite side where an opening came into view. After making sure the area was clear, he signaled for her to come closer. She was pleasantly surprised to see that the formation of rocks that had been exposed had been excavated in a way that made a decent shelter. Climbing down from her strider, she walked inside. Looking around she saw that the inside walls had been chiseled smooth with shelves carved out of the rock along the back wall and an opening in the center at the top. The floor was covered in soft green moss with a small fire pit dug in the center of the space directly under the opening.

Ru'kaz walked up behind her, leaning against the opening, "I don't know fa sure who be maken dis, but it seems ta be forgot about. I started using it when I be passen through da area."

Keedra walked in a circle around the room looking while looking around. "How far are we from Hiri'Watha?"

"We be about a days ride," he responded, smiling while he watched her. She glanced up catching him. Ru'kaz winked, turned, and walked back out to Tider. Taking off Tider's saddle he smiled to himself, thinking how cute she looked when her face was flushed.

 _Damn that troll…_ Keedra paused for a moment, collecting herself. She was used to being the one in control of the situation. He managed to upset her little world more often than not, without even seeming to try. She rubbed her hands over her face a few times and took a deep breath. Ok so he wasn't that bad. Not at all really what she expected, but not bad. Not that she had been around many trolls since the Darkspear joined the Horde. They had seemed rather primitive at first, and as stoic as Tauren. She was quickly learning however, that wasn't the case. She took a deep breath, composed herself, and walked outside.

Ru'kaz had released Tider of his saddle and the raptor was lumbering off into the forest. She walked over to her strider and began undoing her saddle bags to take her things into the shelter.

"Ya mind starten the fire Pixie? Der be wood stacked around on the otha side," he pointed with his chin as he was carrying Tider's saddle and the saddle bags inside."

"My name is Keedra." She grumbled at him, rolling her eyes. "Sin'dorei are not pixies. And yes, I'll start the fire." She bent over to get the saddle bag she had placed on the ground to free her hands, unbuckling the second one, settling them both across her shoulders. Checking that she had everything, she turned to the shelter. Startled, she stopped short. Ru'kaz had snuck right up behind her for the second time that day.

At least she didn't lose her balance and almost drop her things this time. How can someone be so quiet!

Ru'kaz grinned at her, kneeling down, shoulders back, his head slightly lower than hers this time, "I know ya name. I jus'be liken da way it frustrate ya when I call ya Pixie. Ya be easy to rile and I be admitten I like watchen fo'ya reaction."

"Oh...well…umm… please, would you call me by my name?" she stammered. She was flustered and could feel her ears getting hotter by the second. He smelled of wind and leather. And He had taken his armor off... _Focus Keedra..._

Ru'kaz slowly reached up and brushed the hair that had fallen from her braid to the side, away from her eyes. Smiling, he spoke her name.

"Keedra."

By all that was sacred she thought she was going to melt from the inside out. His fingers barely touched her skin but felt like fire, his voice deep, almost purring…she just wanted to lean into him… _girl pull it together!_

She blinked, trying to sound annoyed, she opened her mouth to pop off a witty remark, but her mind was still rattled and her stomach was flip flopping, "You're, rather bold..," she stammered.

He relaxed his posture and stood slowly, he reached out and took her hand, bringing her wrist up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "Ya not be seemin ta mind." He brought the inside of her wrist to his lips and ever so lightly, kissed the skin right at the pulse point.

Keedra inhaled sharply but didn't pull away, "wha, what are you doing?"

"Ya heart be beaten in ya chest like ya terrified, but ya body be sayen it ain't fear dat got ya worked up. I be willen ta help ya relax."

She quickly pulled her hand away, "I'm... going to go start the fire…" and walked away adjusting her bags over her shoulder as she went.

Ru'kaz watched her go, smiling to himself. He loved a saucy female, they were always fun. Even if he didn't get the opportunity to bed them, their company was always enjoyable.

He gave her a few minutes to get settled before he went inside, busying himself with unsaddling the strider and making sure it was secured on its lead near the entrance and fed for the evening. Tider would be back when his belly was full.

Keedra set about starting the fire and getting her bedroll situated. She was anxious and didn't know what to do with self so she checked her supplies in her bag. Parchments, notebook, chalks, pencils, pens, inks, and everything else she needed for her research.

She couldn't stop thinking of Ru'kaz. What his hands might feel like on her body, how he moved. He had the muscle tone of a ranged fighter. She had noticed the calluses on the fingers of his right hand attesting to his use of a bow. He reminded her of a large jungle cat, quick and quiet. She imagined he was ferocious when need be. Since entering the Arathi Highlands she noticed he was opting to dress himself less like a military member of the Horde and more like the jungle troll he was. She had also noticed he had a few defensive scars on his forearms and a few on his chest. One particular scar on his front left side she had noticed had a matching area on the left side of his back, a through and through. Had he been stabbed, or shot? Was it from a battle or was it a casualty of being a troll hunter? She made a mental note to ask about it later. She didn't think he would mind as he was very laid back and quick to smile, and had no pretense to his conversations. A nice change from dealing with her own kind.

Oh her own kind… She was grateful she wouldn't be dealing with them for a while. Ru'kaz wasn't anything like an elf, why would he be? She imagined he wouldn't be anything like the lovers she had in past either. She had had her share of lovers, but all of them elves. Some better than others, none really standing out. Most weren't interested in anything past a quick roll and then off on their way. Which was fine, most of them were boring company anyways. Their favorite topic of conversation being themselves. The others who wanted more were usually social climbers, not really interested in her so much as what being attached to her family could give them. Then, the one or two who did seem to genuinely like her, she just didn't feel anything for beyond friendship.

"What ya be thinken about Pixie?" Ru'kaz grinned when she whipped her head around. He easily dodged the stick of kindling she threw at him.

"Haha... I jus be played wit' ya…" His laughter making it difficult to be annoyed. She curled her lip at him and glared. Still smiling he sat down across the fire from her and pulled the rabbits from the sack he had stored them in earlier. Keedra turned away from him and pulled out her journal and ink and began writing.

After securing the rabbits on the skewer and satisfied they were cooking as they should over the fire, Ru'kaz relaxed against the wall and lit his pipe. He watched while she continued taking notes and sketching, enjoying the relaxing effects of his favorite mixture of tobacco.

After a several minutes of silence, the smell of cooking meat and spicy tobacco filling the room, she raised her head to see Ru'kaz watching her. She turned slightly towards him, "How come you won't teach me to read in your language?"

"It not be practical at da time."

She frowned, "What do you mean, not practical?"

"Our history be told in tellen stories, songs…rituals. We don't be haven libraries full o'books ta be keepen up wit. So, until we be getten to Hiri'Watha where da words be written, it not be practical." He shrugged, took another drag from his pipe, smiling.

"You could have just said that the first time I asked you to teach me, " annoyance in her voice.

"Ya not be asken me why at da time, just taken what I be tellen ya and walken off."

"Oh, you're a piece of work! Seriously!" She all but yelled at him, waving her hands around.

She stopped, sighing, "You always get to me" she shook her head and laughed while pointing at him and doing her best to look mad.

He chuckled "That I be doin girl…every time," he winked at her. Leaning forward he checked the meat, the rich smelling juices popping and crackling as they dropped into the fire. "Dis be about done."

"She scooted over to her second saddle bag she had leaning against the wall, opening it up she pulled out some dried fruit and nuts, enough for both of them.

Ru'kaz pulled the meat from the skewers and took his share of fruits and nuts when she handed them over. After everything was set up, they ate in a comfortable silence.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as they finished cleaning up from the meal. Keedra stoked the campfire while Ru'kaz pulled the strider inside the entrance of the shelter and off to the far side. The creature immediately sat with its long legs tucked underneath after making a show of turning circles and scratching at the ground.

Lighting began to light up the evening sky when Tider finally came loping in. Ru'kaz greeted his pet, then reached over and held the raptor by the ring through its nose, speaking rather firmly to the animal in a low voice while stroking its neck. As soon as he let go, Tider then turned and made himself comfortable just inside the entrance, chuffing and chirping while getting situated, but blocking the way.

Ru'kaz came back over and made himself comfortable once again, leaning against the wall. He packed the bowl of his pipe and sat back in a relaxed pose. Legs crossed, he took a couple long puffs from his pipe. "You be ready fo tomorrow. Da Forsaken be usen da place we be, you stay close ta me. I not be stearen ya wrong."

"I've worked with Forsaken before, they aren't as shocking to me as they once were," Keedra responded.

"It not be deir looks dat be haven me worried, it be deir intent."

Keedra arched her brow, "They are members of the Horde. Their intent is, over all, the same as ours."

Ru'kaz held up his hand, as if to silence her, "I be knowen a few pretty ok an' be trusten dem, but dey not gonna be dere.. An dey be like any otha peoples when it be comen ta what dey be like. No one being da same as da next. Dey be membas of da Horde, sure. Some o'dem though be seein us as a means toa an end. You stay wit me, don't be wonderin off."

Keedra cocked her head, "You don't like them do you?"

Ru'kaz grunted and arched his brow, "Dat not be here nor dere", he gestured. "Everyone be servin da cycle of liven an dyien. Some be taken longa dan othas, some make sure it be happenen sooner ratha dan lay'ta. My job in dis is ta be ya guid. Part o'dhat be keepen ya alive an gettin ya back."

Leaning forward for emphasis he added. "I don't wanna have ta make sure ya not be getten back up Keedra."

"Oh…" she said troubled, "That possibility hadn't occurred to me."

Ru'kaz nodded and settled back against the wall. The rain started its downpour, lightning flashed, the thunder intensified.

Keedra startled at the loud cracking boom then laughed to herself. Ru'kaz grinned, she was a jumpy little thing.

She reached in her bag and unrolled a map, "Do you know if the writings your chief is wanting still stand? I know the place is pretty old, but you seem to pass through here frequently enough?"

Ru'kaz nodded leaning forward. not having a clear view of the map he stood, walked over closer to Keedra and sat down next to her. He leaned in closer, studying the map for a few moments. "I not be looken fo all da writings befo, I'm not sure. Though da map be looken current enough. Where you get it," he asked, turning to look at her.

She was gazing at his profile when he suddenly turned and looked right at her. Quickly looking away, but not before seeing the smile start at the corners of his mouth, "The Intendant to the Lord Regent had it sent to me when I agreed to take the mission. I got this map and a short list of other locations. Though the corresponding maps for those locations are not as current or defined as the one for Hiri'Watha."

"That be because the Witherbark be liven in or near the otha locations. We may not be able ta get ta them. After Hiri'Watha, we be headed back ta see da Revantusk.."

"The trolls we met up with coming into The Hinterlands?"

"Ya, dat be dem." Ru'kaz kept looking at her as she began to fidget with corner of the map. "Dey be agreein to be in da Horde. We gonna see if they be willen to help." He reached over and covered her hand with his. "Ya gonna be waren the edge away on dis map if ya not careful."

Her cheeks flushed and she turned back towards him. ... _he smells spiced tobacco_ … He was looking intently down at her. His eyes hooded, the corners of his mouth in a slight smile.

Ru'kaz leaned in closer to her ear whispering, "Your heart be racen again, my offa still be standen."

Keedra pulled slightly away looking him in the eye. Raising her hand she touched his cheek, tracing his jaw down and around his tusk, to his bottom lip. She gently brushed her fingers across his mouth. He tilted his head down, capturing her hand with his and ran his thumb up the palm of her hand, kissing the pads of her fingers, never looking away.

She whispered, "Yes," and before she could turn fully towards him, he reached around her waist with his other hand, using his larger size to the advantage, he pulled her around and underneath him in one quick movement.

Leaning over her on his knees, he ran a hand up her leg, pulling her robe up as he went. Leaning forward on his other arm he bent down, gently brushing his lips along her cheek, pressing into her he heard her gasp as his hand squeezed her hip, nails digging into her skin through the fabric. "Ya sure this be what ya wanten?"

She open her eyes, nodding, "Yes…" Ru'kaz growled with a sound of appreciation and leaned into her neck and breathed in deeply, then nipped and kissed along her jaw line, his tusks pressed into her skin, as his other hand worked at the ties on her robes.

Keedra almost couldn't breath, her cheeks where hot and Ru'kaz's little kisses and bites along her jaw were driving her wild. She ran her hands up his muscular arms. She slid her arm up and around his neck and pulled him closer. She heard as well as felt him chuckle, his deep voice vibrating low in his chest, his breath in her ear. He leaned to the side bringing his hand around and slipping it inside her robe after getting the ties undone, "Lets be gettin dis thing outta da way."

Keedra pushed him back and sat up, pulling the rest of the ties free and sliding out of the robe.

He laid her back and sat up between her bent knees looking down. Suddenly feeling self conscious under his intense gaze she covered her breasts.

"Don't be doing dat now, I be wanten ta see ya" Ru'kaz pulled her hands away, then slowly ran his hands over her breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers, then down her stomach to the edge of her cloth britches. Keedra sighed as his rough hands moved over her.

He pulled the ties and with both hands slid the britches down her waist. She raised her hips as he pulled them off and tossed them to the side. Sitting on his knees between her legs, gazing down at her he unbuckled the leather straps on his pants, they slid down his hips. He quickly pulled them off. He then stretched out on his side next to her, placing an arm under her head, and partially resting his leg across hers.

His touch was fire. Keedra gazed up at him, his yellow eyes had turned to a dark orange and his pupils had dilated. She thrilled at the discovery, proof she had as much effect on him as he had on her. Smiling to herself she ran her fingers down his arm, scratching into his velvet hyde, "I'm a bit surprised you feel this soft."

"I show ya what be feeling softa," he covered her hand with his, guiding them both to the curve just underneath her breast, then down her own stomach to the thatch of dark curls between her legs. Keedra's eyes grew wide when he slid her own fingers, covered by his, between the folds of her slick warm lips.

Ru'kaz smiled, she was wet and wanting. He lowering his head to her neck, gently biting her flesh along her collarbone, then began guiding her own fingers around her hard little clit.

Keedra gasp, attempting to pull her hand away, Ru'kaz stilled her retreat, "Dere be no shame in pleasuren ya self, especially when ya be doin it with anotha." Keedra opened her eyes, Ru'kaz pressed her clit again with her fingers, his hand guiding hers.

Keedra arched back into the blankets of the bed roll, opening her legs as the sensations began building.

"Dat be ma girl.." Ru'kaz whispered into her ear as a long sigh escaped her lips.

Ru'kaz bit and nipped the flesh along her shoulder, smiling when she moaned after each little bite, the scent and taste of her filling his senses.

"Look at me ma sweet," he coaxed her gently.

Keedra obeyed as he slide his finger past hers and into her tight wet opening.

She cried out, moaning, and continued to press her hand to her clit, rubbing the slick nub between her legs until she was clinging to him and panting.

Ru'kaz slid his finger deeper into her as she moaned and pressed her hips up into his hand. He growled low et deep, shaking with the desire to take her then and there. She was too tight, he wanted to taste her, bite her and be inside of her all at once.

Slowing his own breathing, he paced himself. Then ducked his head down licking and kissing his way down her breast, lapping at her nipple. When she arched her back he gently tugged with his teeth. Keedra parted her legs more, rocking her hips up, panting and clinging tightly to him, her nails digging into him.

Ru'kaz growled, "Cum fo me sweet Keedra."

She thrashed and gasped, bucking her hips, moaning out as she clung to his shoulders.

She felt like she was going to come undone, she cried out for him clinging to him as she threw her head back gasping as everything exploded inside her at once. Ru'kaz gritted his teeth, shaking with restraint as he felt her juices wash over his hand. He squeezed her tight between her legs, the palm of his hand pressing her fingers onto her throbbing clit and groaning at the sensation of her muscles contracting around his finger.

Keedra couldn't think, all she could do was lay still panting, her legs shaking as she tried to catch her breath and regain her senses. Ru'kaz smiled down at her, "Dere be more, don't ya be worrien,"

Keedra was aware of his hand still between her legs, and was still throbbing from the aftereffects of pleasure when she felt him slide his finger deeper into her wetness. He gently stroked her inside, sliding his finger deep into her hot depths and curling it forward creating a pressure she had never felt before . She tried to relax but was still sensitive, he withdrew and slid back in, finger curled. She grunted closing her eyes. He began stroking her slowly, going a little deeper each time, curling his finger and pressing up. She could feel herself getting wetter, the heat building.

She was tight but slick from his slow steady pacing, he was going to have to be careful and not take her too roughly. "Relax fo me...dat be the way…" he whispered into her neck.

Keedra was losing her mind, whimpering she squeezed his arm, "Please, more…" she could feel the hard length of him pressed against her hip. Reaching between them both, she slid her hand down his stomach and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Gods he was huge, she could almost wrap her fingers around him. The thought of him inside her and feeling him tremble when she squeezed her hand and stroked him, had her begging him again. "Please… more…"

Ru'kaz gritted his teeth, he was going to lose himself if she kept doing that. He grabbed her hand and pinned it next to her head, while rolling on top of her. With his free hand he wrapped her leg around his hip then guided himself to her opening.

Keedra raised her hips whimpering. He pressed the head of his cock into her. She moaned out, legs shaking. He pressed in further, she was panting and whispering the naughtiest things to him. She wrapped both legs around his narrow waist. Squeezing his eyes shut and groaning curse words in his own language he slid into her.

The sound she made was somewhere between shock and pleasure.

Ru'kaz lay still, panting. He pulled her arm from around his neck, and slid both of his hands up underneath her arms to rest her head in his hands. Keedra moaned, somewhere between pleasure and pain and forced herself to relax, the burning from stretching to fit him inside her easing.

Gripping his fingers in her hair he was able to pull her head back exposing her neck in a painless but submissive position.

She dug her fingers intothe backs of his arms, rolling her hips upwards. Ru'kaz clenched his teeth and growled. She opened her eyes feeling him tremble above her. His expression was pained as he growled in frustrated restraint, baring his teeth. Snarling he rolled his hips and began moving inside her.

Slowly at first, Keedra was panting and clinging to him. "More…" she whispered.

Ru'kaz obliged, gripping her hair, holding her in place, he growled and pounded hard and deep into her.

Keedra moaned with every downward stroke, her soft curves slapping against his muscled body. She writhed beneath him, her muscles clamping around him as she screamed her release. The feel of her cumming sending him over the edge he bit into the flesh of shoulder, his release coming quick and fast. Growling he cursed as he spilled into her.

Keedra couldn't move, except for the lighting shooting through every nerve of her body. Her legs were still shaking and they were both breathing heavy. Ru'kaz lay with his head on shoulder.

"Sweet Keedra…" he whispered licking and kissing a tender spot on her shoulder.

After a moment he looked at her, a hand on her cheek, then wiping hair from her face he looked down at her, "Thank ya fo that…"

She smiled, suddenly feeling shy. He chuckled and kissed her, sliding his tongue between her lips, enjoying the taste of her. He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth when she returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm, theyboth laughing at the love play.

Keedra stretched as Ru'kaz rolled to his back. After a moment he stood, retrieved his blanket and returned to her. Sitting back down he spread the blanket over them both then wrapped himself around her.

"Dere be no sense in not sleepen next ta each otha afta dat."

She agreed and snuggled close. Keedra could still smell the spiced tobacco, and this time his musky scent mingled with it as she drifted off to sleep. Ru'kaz breathed in, the scent of her filling his mind. What was he going to do with this little elf?

The rain and thunder continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Ru'kaz was awake before he opened his eyes. Feeling Keedra against his chest, he eased over into his back and stretched, he smiled when she mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled into his side.

Tider chuffed, then snorted, sniffing around the entryway. Ru'Kaz sat up, after wrapping the blanket around Keedra. Grabbing his pants and putting them on, he walked over to the raptor were he was promptly greeted with a hissing snort and a headbut to the chest.

"Easy there you brute, you're always hungry. Come on then, go hunt!" Ru'kaz gave him a shove and a firm pat on the neck as Tider trundled out of the shelter into the woods. He then nudged the strider to its feet and led it outside where he tied off the lead so it could eat.

Keedra watched from the warmth of her blankets as Ru'kaz greeted his raptor, then sent him on his way. Morning so soon? Blech… She sat up, arranging the blanket around her and tucking it under her arms so her front was covered. She gazed into the fire wondering how things were going to change between the two of them. Ru'kaz sat down next to her, leaning back against the wall, he began packing the bowl of his pipe with tobacco.

"Watch'a be thinken Pixie?"

"We have a busy day and I have a lot I want to get done. After our talk last night, I don't want to waste any time while in Hiri'Watha, nor be there any longer than necessary."

"Ah, der be plenty of time ta be hurryen about, enjoy dis mornen fo what it be." Rukaz gave her a cheeky grin.

"And what, exactly, is this morning?" Keedra suddenly felt nervous.

"It's likely ta be da last mornen we be haven peace to our selves fo da next few days. I don't be knowen about you, but I be enjoyen it."

Ru'kaz finished tending the fire and sat the kettle in the embers to heat up. He then sat back against the wall and lit his pipe. He pulled his bag over and begin meticulously going through the contents, pouches, and side pockets inventorying the items.

Keedra watched him for a moment. Sighing to herself, she cleared her throat, "Um...about last night…we…need to talk.."

Ru'kaz arched his brow, "What der be ta talk about?" He watched her struggle to find the right words, her cheeks were turning red and it was creeping up her ears. Heh...this ought to interesting he thought to himself.

"Well we ah… you know…did that and…I don't really know that much about you...and...don't want you to think…"

"Be thinken what? Less of ya because we fucked?"

Keedra blinked and felt her face get hotter from his blunt choice of words. Suddenly she was on the defensive. "Well that's usually the way it goes you know! Oh sure, it's fine for a man, or whatever you call yourself to go out and do whatever with whomever! But if a woman does it, suddenly it's frowned upon, and we get whispered about, and other people think we are 'easy'..." she trailed off under his calm steady gaze.

"Ya not be knowing much about trolls, dat fo sure," he smiled . "Our women be taken der pleasure from where dey want, just like da men, and we not be thinken less o'dem for it."

Keedra looked down and fidgeted with the seam of the blanket. Ru'kaz took a slow drag from his pipe, giving her a moment.

"Der be no shame in what happened," Ru'kaz took another long pull from his pipe and sighed, watching her closely. Why elves bothered to make a big fuss over things that were part of living, he didn't know.

"It's not just what happened last night. It's also that….", she struggled trying to get the words out…"you're not, an elf…"

Ru'kaz crossed his legs and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He squinted, studying her for a moment, but then he relaxed. The tension visibly leaving his face as he sat back against the wall.

He tapped his pipe gently and took another pull, slowly breathing the smoke out as he watched her for a moment.

Keedra swallowed nervously, "What are you not sa..."

"You be ashamed of what we done?", Ru'kaz interrupted.

"No."

"You na' angry wit ya self for letting me," gesturing to himself, "a troll, give ya pleasure?" His voice more stern.

"No!" She sounded panicked.

"Den why ya worried about what othas be thinken woman?" With his clenched jaw and furrowed brow Keedra could tell he was frustrated. His body was relaxed but his face gave him away.

Ru'kaz sighed heavily, "I not be letten ana'ting happen like dat again if ya be ashamed ya be seen wit me."

"Wouldn't your people give you a difficult time for not being with a troll women?" She couldn't hide the sarcasm in her voice. She noticed he heard it and immediately arched his brow.

"Ma people not be sayen much, no. I be a well sought afta hunta. I be maken ma people proud wit my service ta dem. Be it wit da Horde, or providing for ma tribe. I choose da women I be wanten, what kind day be don't matta."

"What others kinds have you been with?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it, bravely she held his gaze, palms sweating.

"Hahahaha...what othas indeed! … I not be lacken fo company Pixie." He smiled and winked at her.

"Have you ever been married?" She could hear her voice shaking, and her mouth suddenly felt dry. Why does it even matter, it's not even any of my business!

"No." He took another pull off his pipe, holding his breath for a moment before exhaling. His eyes more relaxed than a few moments ago. Smiling to himself, he wondered how much courage that had taken.

Keedra busied herself making tea, hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous she really was. Bold questions like this were none of her business. Had she been in this conversation with another elf it would be considered beyond rude. She did her best to look as relaxed as he seemed to be while sipping her tea.

With a big grin on his face Ru'kaz leaned forward, pointing at her with his pipe, "You eva be married Pixie?"

"Oh..no!...", her eyes big over the rim of her cup. She smiled, "That's fair. I mean, I am asking you personal questions."

"Ya Be."

Her voice just above a whisper, "Ru'kaz..."

He smiled at the way she said his name, drawing out the first part, making it sound like Roo instead of Ruh.

"...I'm not ashamed to be seen with you."

"Nor I you, Pixie." He reached over and ran his fingers through her dark hair and down her back, rubbing her for a moment at the base of her spine. He smiled when he felt the little bumps rise on her flesh.

Keedra leaned into his hand when he stroked her hair, and sighed when his large rough hand trailed down her bare back to just above her bottom, rubbing her back in small circles.

After a few moments Ru'kaz leaned back and tapped the ash out of his pipe and tucked it away, then began gathering his things. "Der be a small stream jus down a'way. Best we get cleaned up." He winked at her as he stood and slung a pack over his shoulder, he reached his hand out, pulling her to her feet.

Keedra smiled to herself, admiring the easy way in which he moved. She scrambled around, putting on a robe and tying it off at the waist. She then gathered clean clothes and followed him out of the shelter down to the stream.


	3. Chapter 3

After cleaning up, Ru'kaz cleared the camp while she packed her belongings and then studied the maps.

Soon Tider came lumbering into view with a few short chirps.

The animal walked up to Ru'kaz and leaned against him. He shoved the raptor playfully and Tider clicked his sharp teeth together.

Keedra watched them for a moment, the raptor seemed more like a large dog than a dangerous predator at times.

"How long have you had him?" she asked.

"Maybe five years I be thinken. Took him when he be a hatchlin." Ru'kaz ran his hand firmly down the raptors shoulders as he spoke. He then placed the saddle over Tider's back, the raptor turned his head around, watching as Ru'kaz fastened the straps.

"Dey only be taken ta one otha, it be important ya get dem soon afta dey be hatchen." He turned and looked at Keedra. "Dey be undastandan more den most be thinken. Dey rememba Pixie. Be keepin dat in ya mind."

Keedra arched a brow and looked at the animal. Tider blinked lazily and continued watching the troll.

"Has he ever tried to eat you?"

Ru'kaz chuckled, "No mon, I neva be miss treaten him! Dose who do, be gettin what dey deserve."

Tider tapped his sickle claw on the ground and let out a low rumble while turning his head to look directly at the elf.

"Be easy, she's just curious", He spoke softly to the raptor.

Tider swung his head away as if suddenly bored.

Ru'kaz smiled, "Best be gettin dat strida ready. We be leavin soon."

Keedra approached the animal as it tried to side step her. She grabbed the bridle while trying to steady the bird and looking into its eyes, she noted they had the brightness and clarity of health, but did not possess an aura of intelligence like the raptor.

She secured the saddle, then her bags. Ru'kaz finished up before she was half way through, making her feel rushed.

Finally she was ready. The troll had his back to her but seemed to know the exact moment she buckled the last bag, giving the signal to mount up.

They headed down the path towards Hiri'watha Research Station.

Riding several paces behind Ru'kaz, she was alone with her thoughts, and was starting to feel anxious about the whole mission. She had been excited in the beginning. When she had arrived at Flight Master Brightdawn's in Fairbreeze, she had assumed there would be at least a small team to greet her, like when she was student sent out on assignment to assist with whatever the lead mage was researching.

She realized now how foolish she had been.

She had only been greeted by the daur elf that had given her the maps and was told it was up to her to get a guid. He stayed around long enough to pay the agreed upon amount to get her started and to make sure the flight master was paid for the one way flight from Eversong.

No team to fall back on. No one to help with the work. No armed escort. No one.

It was then she had made the decision to hire a Dark spear. It was their chief who had interest in the writings, and it was troll ruins she was going to be crawling around around in, so why not?

Her thoughts came back to the present as she watched Ru'kaz.

She nudged her strider, catching up with Tider, and rode next to them for a bit in silence.

He finally looked down at her after a while, "What ya be wanten Pixie?"

"Can we work on Zandali?" He had blown her off before when she asked, and at other times been willing to teach a few words here and there. She didn't want to push but was hoping he would eventually take her seriously enough to teach her the letters for the words so she could start learning to read it. She needed to know for the research she was doing.

Ru'kaz grunted, patted Tider and said "Raptor." Then pointed at the ground and said "road".

Keedra blinked, then hastily repeated the second word, "Rho add".

Ru'kaz made a hissing sound, blowing air between his teeth, "No Pixie, like dis, road"

"Rohd", she watched him anxiously for confirmation she had said it correctly.

He grunted and wrinkled his nose at her. "How much uh' ma language ya be knowen anyways?"

"The new words you have taught me, some phrases I have picked here and there. Like: Ihz biahn Inn?" She smiled, very proud of herself.

The troll laughed, "Go on, what else ya be knowen?"

"Um…" Keedra thought for a moment. "Ha! I got one: Hwoe much iszith?"

Ru'kaz grunted, her accent was thick, but she could be understood.

"I have another, but I'm not sure on the translation." She thought for minute, going over the words in her head before speaking them: "Yurnuthar eaz rhaptir fukir?"

Ru'kaz threw his head back roaring with laughter, Keedra blinked, and felt her cheeks getting hot.

"Where ya hear dat one?" Still laughing when he asked.

Keedra frowned, "It was said to me in Orgrimar…"

"Ya even be knowen what it means?"

"Something to do with cloth, I thought. A female troll said it to me while I was looking to buy travel gear from the cloth merchant on The Drag before we left."

"No Pixie", Ru'kaz shook his head, "it be haven nothen ta do with cloth. She insult ya motha."

Keedra gasp and glared at him for a moment, then looked away.

He stopped Tider and turned in his saddle to look at her, "You only be hearin dat once and ya repeat it back to me afta all dis time?"

"Yes!" she snapped, and kept her strider moving forward, her nose in the air. She heard him laugh again under his breath.

Tider easily caught back with her in a few long strides. They continued down the road in silence for a few moments, then he began the language lesson again.

After a while Ru'kaz motioned for her to be still, then to be silent.

He signaled for them to get off the road, encouraging her to move quickly. As soon as they got into the forest, and down an incline, Ru'kaz jumped off Tider and pulled her strider into a sitting position.

"Get off, move back behind dose trees Pixie, be stayen low."

Keedra obeyed, looking around intently for any sign of danger. Ru'kaz pulled the strider's head to the ground, then backed slowly away and signaled to Tider.

The raptor circled back the way they had come.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Wildhamma. Shhhh…"

Keedra hunched down low behind the tree, but was ready to fight if necessary. She thought herself a decent mage, and had dueled regularly while at the academy. She knew however, that was not the same as actual combat. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her hands become clammy and her heart pounded in her chest. Were they far enough back? Did they make it out of sight in time?

She wiped her brow.

Ru'kaz listened intently, his hand on Keedra's shoulder. He could sense her pulse pounding and her own personal scent flared in nose, she was scared.

Giving her a slight squeeze and an assuring nod, he moved silently back towards the road.

He set a trap about three meters in front of her and the strider. Then moved back in the direction they had been traveling.

His bow out with an arrow knocked as well as two more in hand, he moved towards them through the trees. He could hear the dwarves talking to each other. Their voices carried on the breeze.

They were bored.

Putting the arrows back in the quiver he quietly shimmied up a large tree next to the road. He got into position, his body hid in the shadow of branches and leaves. He hunkered down and knocked an arrow, with two more out again for the ready.

They came into view.

He pulled back, the bow silent.

He could smell the beer on their breath and the sweat in their armor.

Their mountain goats became restless as they approached the tree, tossing their heads. They didn't seem to notice, just continued talking and laughing amongst themselves. Ru'kaz kept the arrow aimed on the highest ranking member in the four man group, a shaman. His aim was steady as they walked under, and passed on.

He stayed still with the arrow aimed at the shaman's back until they rode just out of range.

He lept quietly to the next tree, and continued on silently, trailing just close enough behind them to keep the shaman in range.

The dwarves traveled on.

Ru'kaz watched from his high vantage point as they rode off into the distance. Jumping down, he began

walking towards the incline he had used to hide Keedra and the strider.

Keedra exhaled when Ru'kaz came into view. Shaking her hands, she dispelled the rote she had ready in case things turned bad.

He kneeled and disengaged the trap, then motioned for Keedra, who stepped warely out from behind a tree.

"Come Pixie, we be goin."

She nodded and tugged her strider up. Rukaz led the way back to the road and scented the air. After giving a short sharp call that sound like bird song, Tider came into view from across the way.

"Anything happen?" she asked, still whispering.

"No, dey be bored, not payen attention. I let dem pass."

"Why? I'm confused… They would have attacked you had the situation been reversed."

"Ya mon." Ru'kaz turned to her, "And day be stirren up big trouble doin so. I not be wanten ta deal with getten rid o'four dead dwarves. Tider only be able ta eat three, and I not be liken da taste o'vem."

Keedra snorted, and rolled her eyes, "The things you say…"

He smiled and knelt next to her, elbows on his knees, "No need ta be maken a fuss if it not be needed, tho I be enjoyen a good fight."

Keedra stared at him for moment. Still not sure about his comments concerning the dwarves, she shook her head, "Right. How far are we from Hiri'watha?"

"Around da next bend Pixie. We be getten der by suppa."

She turned away and mounted her strider, "Let's get going."

Ru'kaz smiled to himself and mounted the raptor. He had worried she would panic and give away her position. Though she had been terrified, she had stayed calm and kept her head. This mission may get completed after all.


End file.
